A bra cup is also referred to as a breast cup. A bra cup or breast cup of this type is disclosed in the European patent application published under number EP1440626A1. With reference to FIG. 12 of that document, a bra molded by thermoforming is disclosed in which cups of thermoformed urethane foam (6, 11) are associated with a chest band 12. The assembly is placed in a mold between two sheets of fabric (15, 16) in order to adhere the sheets of fabric to the breast cups, as explained in paragraph 72 of the document.
The fabric 15 on the outer face of the cups can expand with the chest band 12. This fabric is conventionally thin, and has no elasticity depthwise. The fabric therefore has little effect on any sensation of softness experienced when touching the outer face of a cup, and said sensation is dependent on the mechanical properties of the elasticity of the outer sheet of foam 11.
A softer foam can be considered in order to improve the feel, but this solution can be difficult to reconcile with the relative cup firmness required in order to support the chest properly. Furthermore, for wearer comfort it is generally desirable for the fabric covering the foam to offer satisfactory stretchability, which can be incompatible with a very soft feel. It is therefore difficult with the conventionally used fabric to provide a pleasant feel combining flexibility, elasticity, and softness.
The present invention aims to overcome these disadvantages, and in particular aims to provide a thermoformed bra cup where the outer face is pleasantly soft.